We Stick together
by SkullyTheSquid
Summary: Was originally published as a crossover for splatoon but was moved to smash bros separately. a fluffy fanfic based on the world of light trailer if it was a nightmare (blue x orange inkling)


**Based on the world of light trailer for super smash bros. if it turned out to be a nightmare, this is what it would be like from my perspective, focused on the inklings**

I do not own Splatoon or smash bros, all credit goes to the nintendo franchise.

that being said, enjoy.

(DREAM)

nobody was prepared for such an epidemic, it was happening so fast that nobody could prepare.

as the gloves in the sky disintegrated and formed to become one with the mysterious spire in the sky, it then imploded and became a gaping blackhole. and then all hell had broken loose from that point. the black hole gave out millions of bright powerful beams, all glazing furiously across the sea and making their way towards the battle ready smashers.

they held their ground against the sudden rays, but their efforts were pointless and uselsss in such a situation.

Link and samus were the first to be taken, and then shiek, zelda, Fox, bowser, icarus, sonic, pikachu snake...

one by one, the army of smashers were swept away by the endless beams of light. some fighting to the end, others trying to run away. each beam being reserved for separate fighters amongst them all.

in the midst of the chaos, the inklings were both unmoving, staring in horror as the chaos was unleashed, chasing after everyone in their path, leaving no known trace of their existence. The blue inkling stood and watched with his mouth agape as chaos took its toll amongst his friends with no sign of mercy. but the orange inkling was completely still with widened eyes, for she was the most traumatized

"W-whats h-h-h-appening?" the orange squid managed to gurgle out in a shaky tone. her mate glanced back to her slowly, only to answer " i think We're next...". the girl started to shake slightly at the boy's words, refusing to believe that it was true. "No... no blue... don't talk like that, please." the girl began tearing up at his statement tears forming in the corners of her eyes. "maybe the beams will ignore us... right? that thing isn't gonna come after all of us... right???" the girl lied to herself. trying to raise their hopes. "Orange..." the boy simply said shaking his head in acceptance "There's no point in lying to oureslves... you and me both know that this is an one way scenario." the boy said croakily as he was tearing up to.

the girl looked at her boyfriend stunned at his defeat, tears visibly rolling down her cheeks. "We've been through everything together, from the day we met, to the point of where we were given the honour to fight alongside heroes amongst many." Blue was holding his lover's cheek in his palm as he continued. "they came to be like a family we never had, we have ups and downs with them all, although they love us like we love them. but more importantly, you're the greatest thing that i have ever come across Orange, and its because of you how i managed to get myself this far. i'll love you until the end." Blue finished, tears now visibly rolling down his face.

He then sealed his loving speech with a final kiss to his love's lips, and pulling away just as quick. Orange and Blue wiped away their tears, as they held their guns up. ready to make a final yet uneffective stand against the unknown enemy.

they both looked forward, as another beam came down from the hole, heading towards them. they aimed at the ground and inked the floor before becoming squids and going in. the girl was panicking, she knew she couldnt make it out. _please let us live_ was all she could think, but ger prayers were never given to who would be listening. "I love you Orange." was the last thing she heard him say, as before she could think of anything else, the beam skid across the inked floor, vaporizing the two squids, and everything turned white.

(REALITY)

 **SCREAM***

the orange girl let out an ear piercing scream as she jolted up from her bed, panting heavily with wide eyes. she quickly glanced around the room and realized she was back at her shared bedroom in smash mansion. her breathing was shaky never ceasing to occupy the silence of the room.

"Orange! Orange, are you alright?" she heard a voice and turned to her left, and saw her lover on the other side of the bedroom wide awake. his tentacles dangling loosely on either side of his head with his face painted with a worried expression "You screamed like you were getting chased by maws in a salmon run, are you ok???"

the inkling girl looked at the clock on her left which said **01:23 AM.** she looked down at the covers over her form before she laid back in her bed, and let out a heavy and shaky sigh, before softly chuckling. which after a moment turned to giggling, and then eventually turned into surprising laughter. she was alive, and everything that had transpired was just a dream in her head. she felt a huge amount of relaxation as her anxiety was reduced.

the boy only raised an eyebrow and showed a dumbfounded expression as the girl was put into a careless laughing fit. he had no idea what was funny, or what could have possibly spurred such a reaction. _was it something i said?_ the boy wondered...

The girl's laughter then slowly started dying back down as tears formed in her eyes _I can't believe it... it was all a dream_ she thought. but then the images of what happened in the dream came rushing back to her at the force of a tidal wave as she started tearing up. the images then stuck to her head like a shroud, constantly replaying like a record. she then started sniffling as hot tears broke their barriers and rolled down her face. the anxiety immediately back

the boy was snapped out of his thoughts as he heard sniffling and a hiccup. he turned back to the girl who had an arm slanted across her mouth, and he realized that the orange inkling was crying.

her body wracked uncontrollably with every sob. the relief and fear was seeping into her at the same time as she just kept weeping. she didn't care if her boyfriend had any concerns the just stayed there, sobbing without control.

the blue squid boy got up from his bed and approached his girlfriend, feeling his heart drop as he realized she had a nightmare. he then say by her bed and gently put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Orange... please tell me whats wrong" the Blue squid said soothingly "i *hic* i--i-i'm fi- *sob*" she tried to speak with her arm muffling her voice, but ended up coming out a croaky mess. Blue felt an unbearable feeling in his gut from the sight. he then grabbed her shoulder with both hands and gently lifted her up so she was sitting, the girl put her arm down and faced her partner, still sobbing uncontrollably.

The boy studied her face, her eyes were red and puffy from crying with signs of orange inky tears in the corners, her cheeks were wet with ink colored tears streaked down to her jawline, and her face was red. he softened up at the sight, he had never seen her like this for as long as he has been dating her the boy grabbed both of her shoulders and tried to calm her down.

"Orange, i need you to breathe in and out, ok? through the nose, wait a few seconds, and then out the mouth" the blue squid instructed. "O-o *hic* ookay" the girl replied croakily as she tried to breathe in and out slowly, timing her breaths as she went. whilst she was doing this, Blue sat behind Orange on her bed and started massaging her shoulders "that's it babe, just like that. keep doing that."

after a few minutes, Orange had finally calmed down, still sniffling and breathing shakily. Blue then grabbed her shoulders again, gently so she was facing him "Now Orange, tell me what happened, and don't say your fine, i know you're not" said the blue boy, he did have a point, her face gave away the fact that something happened.

"I... *sniff* had a nightmare. we were at... the edge of a cliff amongst the sea" she started croakily. "we were about to fight these weird clones of master hand, but then they formed with this spire in the sky and made this black hole *sniff* then..." the girl trailed off, trying her best not to break down again, "and then... *sob* and then... *sob* and then these beams came out and... AND KILLED EVERYONE! *sob* it happened so fast, i couldn't do anything to even protect myself, then *hic* we were blasted too." her voice broke at the last few words and just broke into tears again...

Blue couldn't leave her like this. this one "dream" made her a mess, in instinct, blue wrapped his arms around Orange and pulled the girl into a hug. The girl then clung onto the boy's shirt and buried her face into his chest and cried quietly. Blue planted his chin on top of her head and let her let out her emotions all in one "Shh...sh-sh-shhh... its okay. it was just a dream right? you don't need to be scared" he soothed as he slowly stroked her back with his left hand, rocking back and forth, humming into the light by off the hook. the girl lightly nuzzled into his chest as she was being held.

They stayed that for a long. it felt like a lifetime that Orange was having her moment, before unwrapping from each other. the girl looking down and still sniffling a few times "you're pretty when your crying you know that?" he teased with a cheeky smile as she just giggled in a sobbing manner whilst letting off an orange blush on her face.

"B-blue?" Orange said sheepishly. "yes ora-" he was cut off as she pressed her lips against her love's locking themselves in a quick kiss before pulling away. "Thank you" she finished. The blue inkling boy just looked at her with a stunned look before scratching the back of his head and saying "don't mention it"

Blue was about to go back to his bed, but then Orange grabbed her Boyfriend by his sleeve, stopping him in his tracks "please... don't... don't leave..." she said. god, how could he resist that face dry with ink tears after having a panic attack.

the boy got in the covers first and patted the space beside him for his love to get in the covers too before moving the covers to the point that only their heads were visible. orange let out a yawn and snuggled on top of blue, her head at the crook of his neck as she made a low gurgling sound, sounding like purring. "you wanna spar with me tomorrow? let off a bit of stress?" the boy asked groggily he then looked down and realized the girl was fast asleep.

"heh guess we'll know soon enough" he finished as he wrapped the girl under his arms and pulled her closer before falling asleep.


End file.
